stuck in naruto with ed,al and wolfs rain ch1
by kibalover2006
Summary: what happens when naruto fma and wolfs rain and dot hack combinde.
1. Chapter 1

_**About you stuck in naruto world with Ed, al and wolfs rain**_

_**You have shoulder length black hair with blue and red highlights. You wear glasses, a regular t shirt, a long skirt, and ankle boots. Your name is angle and you are 15 years old.**_

_**Angle has a sister named ouka. She has waist length silver hair with purple highlights. She wears a tube top, miniskirt, and thigh high boots. She is 17 years old.**_

_**Your brother's name is t.k and he has black hair with blue and blonde highlights. He wears what kite wears and he is 16 years old.**_

_**You control light and hope, your sister controls animals and your brother controls darkness and friendship.**_

_**Ed has blonde hair and gold eyes. He wears a red coat, black and red shirt and pants, and black boots. He also has a metal arm and leg.**_

_**Al has no body and only has a soul inside a metal tin or armor.**_

_**Kiba has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket, blue pants, and a white t shirt. He is a white wolf and he only uses his human disguise only when needed.**_

_**Hige has light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow sweat shirt, blue pants, and shoes. He is a brown wolf and he only uses his human disguise when needed.**_

_**Toboe has red hair and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt, blue pants, and cargo boots. He is a red wolf and likes to stay in his human form.**_

_**Tusume a gray loner and a great friend.**_

_**Cheza is a flower maiden and sticks with are wolf gang. She has light purple hair and dark pink eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in naruto with ed, al, and the wolf's rain ch.2

name: Kari yuki

age: 12

Hair color: lavender

Eye color: violet

Skin color: pale

outfit: short dress, black, gray, edges with a gray skull on it, long gray socks that go all the way up to her knees with gray and black tennis shoes. She also wears black sun glasses.

Likes: using guns, being alone, reading.

Dislikes: perverts, people who think they are better than other people, stupid weak girls.

Personality: dark, loner but likes to hang out with her family.

Kari is a genius and became a genin at age 5 like kakashi, became chunin at 6 a jounin at 7 and a assassin at age 8. She also likes to work with guns and never misses her target. her mom died when she gave birth to her twin brother and sister and her dad died on a mission saving his comrades. Her brothers name is Kai and her sister name is kairi.

Name: Kai yuki

age:11

rank: genin graduated early

hair color: lavender with purple streaks

eye color: purple

likes: reading, bugging his sisters, playing pranks, doing missions, play with his pet blue and black dog with blue eyes.

Dislikes: doing boring missions, being bored to death, stupid people, people acting like monsters like the villagers did to naruto and suck ups!

Name: kairi yuki

rank: genin graduated with Kai

hair color: lavender with purple streaks

eye color: purple

likes: reading, being with her brother and sister except when Kai is bugging her, playing with her and her sister's kittens named bandit and kisa . Kisa is a orange kitten and is kairi's kitten. Bandit is a black kitten and is Kari's kitten.

Dislikes: man people, people judging other people, annoying people.

Story begging

"Kari when are we going to stop" asked a tired out kairi. "When we get to konoha sister we are about 50 miles where we are suppose to be." "I think we should stop I think we are being followed by ninjas from konoha I can sense their chakaras." "Okay break time and come out now and I mean all 16 of you." "You know sis your just as good as ever." " well if your past jounin state you are good to go." "Attack" you heard someone say. Wow these kids are weak compared to me. "Sister that's because you were an assassin at age 8 if they attack we attack"said Kai. "Stop and surround them"said the same voice. Wait I know that voice is that you kakashi my assassin partner"said Kari. "Kari is that you it's been a long time how is your family?" well mom and dad died and my brother and sister are right beside me so they are okay."


End file.
